A Mother's Lullaby
by MSU82
Summary: Every parent puts their child asleep one way or another, and sometimes it's rare to get a glimpse at those methods. But, when that glimpse is given, how can one not give in and look...? (Star Trek mothers)
1. Baby of Ours

**A/N: **This is my first story written for any of the Star Trek categories! I figured, hell, might as well do something cute and fluffy for my greeting into writing for the lovely fandom!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, but I do own the lyrics of the lullaby used within the one-shot. :)

**Update 5/31/13:** This will just now be the first of more one-shots like this. The other one-shots may not all, or even any of them for that matter, contain their own invented songs for them specifically. Coming up with this song was decently hard despite how easy the lyrics seemed to have been come up with.

* * *

At first, it would be just darkness beside for slightly muffled crying of a baby could be heard and, a moment later, a door would be pushed open to reveal a usual looking nursery for a Vulcan child, though there were added touches of some Terran stuffed animals, and picture books sitting on the nightstand next to the crib. The room was illuminated by a casual lamp.

"Well, my dear husband, are you having trouble getting our lovely child lulled back to sleep?" Amanda Grayson's voice would ask from behind the camera she held with a teasing tone easily heard within her words. "It does appear as such. For some odd reason, my usual brushing of fingers along Spock's psi points to project feelings of security and comfort have not been able to grant the goal I wish of getting him to return to resting." A far young Sarek of Vulcan would reply, turning to face towards his wife, who was holding the video recording device, and allowing the baby half-Vulcan cradled in his arms to come into view. The infant looked, roughly, between six and ten months Terran age.

A soft, gentle sigh could be heard by the mother of the infant off-screen, and then the object being used to record was set down on a surface, likely a table in the room before she'd walk into the view of the camera and over towards her husband and child. "I figured as much, considering you usually have him calmed back down in five minutes, and it's been fifteen. It looks like we'll just need to do a combo-attack of our techniques to get our little Spock back to sleep." Amanda would say casually, and the adult male on screen would arch an eyebrow (likely due to the phrase his wife had used, though he didn't question it) but still allowed her to gently take their son into her arms instead.

Sarek would move his fingers, gently placing them against the crying baby boy's psi points, and the woman on screen would smile up at him before looking down at her son in her arms.

**_"Sweet child, please close your eyes. The stars are twinkling, high in the sky. It is late, that much is true; so let the slumber, gently take you."_**

The crying would begin to soften at Amanda's gentle singing voice, though soft whimpers and sniffles could be heard with the occasional hiccup from the baby half Vulcan.

**_"Sleep little one, for I am here for you. And you're father; you know he's here too."_**

The baby boy's cries ending completely now, the softest of coo-sounding yawns could be heard leaving the child, and both human mother and Vulcan father alike would appear to wear a relieved look at the fact their child was almost back to sleep.

**_"Sweet baby of ours, please don't weep; when you cry, your father and I worry too much to sleep. Fall into dreams, with these honest words from me; though he can't admit this as easily as I, we'll love you forever more, so please sleep. There's no need to cry..."_**

By the time the last notes left her lips, the baby resting in Amanda's arms would be asleep, and the woman would smile happily. "You're thought process on how to handle our son when he is inconsolable is never anything less than fascinating, my wife..." Sarek would mutter in a level tone, and Amanda would bite her lip to stifle a giggle as she looked up at her husband with a smile alight her features. The Vulcan male would stare down at her a moment, and the lightest upward twitches of his lips could be seen before, with two soft beeps, the camera's battery would run out of its energy and the scene would end.

* * *

**Please reviews are most welcomed and fave if you liked it!**


	2. Sweet Baby James

**A/N:** Well, here's the next mother in the line-up! Enjoy! :) Also, special thanks to sherry15, Hummingbird2, SpirkTrekker42, FreeFamily, and Madam Chainsaw for the reviews on the first one-shot/chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek…. If I did, there would d be a lot of yaoi, more embarrassing mother, and a bunch of other awesome crap. XD OH! Also, if I owned it, I would have convinced the reboot cast to have done a TV series already, and also come up with a TV series already for them to be in. XP

**Disclaimer #2:** I also do not own the song. The song is written by James Taylor.

* * *

Shrill, weeping wails would fill the recently quiet country home. Also, if one tried hard enough, they may have been able to hear the grunt issue from someone that was, likely, female before the sound of footsteps padding down a hall began.

"Jimmy, baby, what is it? It's two in the morning…." Winona questioned as she entered the nursery of her youngest son and the only light to guide her way was that coming from the hall. Her only response from the one-month old, however, was just another cry before the woman would slump over herself before moving over to the crib and carefully scooping the little boy into her arms. "I don't understand it. Literally, just ten minutes ago, I gave you a bottle, burped you, and ya let me leave the room without a single peep. What else more could you want?"

Again, her only response was more crying from the little boy, so the only reply she could truly give in return was a sigh while beginning to walk about the room and creating a gentle rocking motion with her arms. Soon enough, in her third rotation of walking in a circle around the room, her foot hooked under the crib a bit. The blonde woman was shocked. Not shocked by the fact she almost tripped—though that did surprise her—no. Winona was shocked by the fact her foot had hit something beneath the crib, and that something gave a sort of hollow, vibrating sound.

For a complete minutes seemingly, the hazel-eyed woman was still. But, once that moment was completely she slowly placed her crying, little infant back into the crib, moved over to a corner of the room and dragged a rocking chair over, sitting upon the same said chair, and then proceeding to lean over and pull a good, old-fashion acoustic guitar out from its hidden confines beneath the crib.

"You see this guitar, Jimmy? This guitar, right here, was hand-made by my grandpa. Which, baby boy, means this guitar right here was made by your Papa James' daddy." The blonde paused, looking down to the guitar as the baby continued to cry. She knew her youngest boy couldn't understand, but she soon continued speaking, "For our wedding, your Papa James, my daddy, gave this to your daddy, baby boy. You dad liked to play music a lot more than I do, which is why I say it was a gift for him, but there is one song I know. In fact, it's the one your great-grandpa played for mommy's dad." With that, Winona turned her eyes down to the guitar strings to make sure she positioned her fingers properly before beginning to strum the cords.

_"**There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range. His horse and his cattle are his only companions.  
He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyons, waiting for summer, his pastures to change."**_

The young on in the crib continued to cry, but the cries were softening slowly. Turning to whimper and sniffles and little, half-hiccuped inhales and exhales.

_**"And as the moon rises he sits by his fire, thinking about women and glasses of beer.  
And closing his eyes as the doggies retire, he sings out a song which is soft but it's clear  
as if maybe someone could hear..."**_

The little blonde, though still pretty much bald, blue-eyed baby boy quieted down completely, staring at his mother with as much attention a one-month old could old. A small yawn causing he babe's toothless, gum-ridden mouth to open wide and his little eyelids also begin drooping from, what the blonde woman could only assume, was exhaustion. Winona had a smile grace her lips, eyes watering as memories of three men in her life, who are already come and gone, playing this song.

"_**Goodnight you moon light ladies, rock-a-bye sweet baby James.  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose, won't you let me go down in my dreams….?"**_

The mother of two stopped the music, and her singing, abruptly for two reasons. One, because she saw her youngest was asleep. And, the second reason, being because she heard her elder of two sons calling for her from his room downs the hall. Winona would stand, walking over to the door and resting the guitar standing up in the corner behind it, and the blonde was about to exit the room. Slowly, she turned, and walked back towards the crib before leaning down, and placing a feather light kiss to her baby's forehead.

"_**And rock-a-bye sweet baby James…."**_

This last line of the song was finished in a soft, musical, tender whisper before the woman would finally leave the room. Shutting the door behind herself, as well, to leave her son with the only light illuminating the dark being the calm white essence of the moon looming in through the cracked, star-pattern clad drapes.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Well, what did y'all think of this second installment that might have never existed? Originally, I did a poll to decide the order, but then scraped it and decided I'd do this in an order of:

Original song by myself, already existent song, original song, etc. :P

Anyways, if nothing else, be sure to comment and let me know what you think! :)


	3. Will Be There

**A/N: Alright, everyone! Here is the third installment of my 'A Mother's Lullaby' ficlets. And, like I said, you also get another one of my original lullabies with this one. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I do own the lyrics of the lullaby used within the one-shot. :)**

* * *

"Mama!"

A heartbreaking cry came echoed through the halls of the old-fashioned, Georgian before again the holder of the voice repeated, "Maaamaaa!"

"What the hell—? Damn it, David!" Eleanora McCoy snapped, sitting up and bed and smacking her husband hard upside the head which, ultimately, made the male awaken with a rather undignified yelp of shock and pain. "You're a doctor, so when you say medicine will let our son sleep through the night when he's sick, and also make him better, I believe ya. I don't think him wailing like a banshee is the same as sleeping, _doctor_!" The brunette woman moved to smack her husband upside the head the head again, but he managed to dodge it by sitting up.

"Ella, come on, I wouldn't of said it if I didn't think it would happen. His fever was high, so it must have burned the medicine out of his system faster. But, I can't give Lenny-boy anymore for at least another six hours or he could get a worse kinda sick, darlin'." David staying, rubbing at his head where he was sure a lump, even just from the one smack, was bound to form. Eleanora glared at her husband a moment more, but when another sorrowful wail filled the house, the McCoy woman deflated at the site of her husband wincing from the sound of his boy in pain.

"You're just lucky, David Andrew McCoy, that your brother offered to watch Donna for us tonight due to the chance this could've happened. No way could a four-year old sleep through this racket that wasn't even supposed to happen!" With those words hanging in the air, the brown-eyed woman stood up and left her bedroom while grabbing her sleep robe and putting it on in the process.

The wailing, the sobs, and cries of 'Mama!' continued for the one minute it took for Mrs. McCoy to walked from she and her husband's bedroom on one end of the second-story landing of the home to the other where her son's nursery was located. And, as soon as she opened the door to the tear-ridden, sobbing, twenty-month old baby boy is when the crying seemed to get even more desperate due to the site of his mother. Tiny, meaty fists reached in grabbing gestures as he stood up in his crib. The little brunette hiccuped between choked cries of Mama that melted Eleanora like ice in lava as she made her way over to her little boy in less than five seconds time and scoop him into her arms.

"Oh, Lenny-baby, it's okay. I'm here, and I got you."

"Sick, Mama. Sick, sick, sick, sick…."

The little boy sniffled and whimpered in his mother's cradling embrace with his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Oh, baby, I know, but you have to sleep if you wanna get better, right?" The only reply she received, however, from the limited-minded-due-to-current-age baby was a stubbornly shaking head and soft whimpers of 'sick, sick, sick' over and over.

Eleanora sighed, and then slowly began to hum while cradling a hand gently against the back of her baby's head and started a lightly rock bounce before her soft voice began to fill the room.

"_**Hush my baby, don't you weep. The sun is gone, you should be asleep. My baby boy, please don't cry for it's time to rest, not mope and sigh. Georgian skies are up above; stars singing their songs for you to sleep to, my love. And in the morning, I will be here just like always."**_

The hazel-eyed baby's whimpers faded, though there were still a few sniffles every second or so as he burrowed his face more firmly against his mother's shoulder. Mama McCoy continued to gentle rock-bouncing as she was nearing her full-rotation of walking around the room, she moved her hand from cradling her son's head to soothingly rubbing up and down the little back clad in the cartoon cowboy pattern of the footie pajamas worn.

"_**Through sickness, through boo-boos, through uh-ohs and woes, I'll be there to help you with all of those. Through sorrow, through joy, through pain and fear, I will be there for all these coming years."**_

Eleanora made it make to her almost-toddler son's crib, she slowly laying the almost sleeping babe back down into it. Almost instantly, little Lenny began to whimper and have his eyes tears up before, with the magic his young mind could only register his amazing Mama being able to pull off, his teddy bear appeared in front of his face and within his grasp. "Cack-pot." The brunette woman grinned, shaking her head a little as her son buried her face into the brown fur of the doctor's coat-clad bear. Her husband had helped her son name the toy, but the little sweet-heart couldn't say the 'r' for the word 'crack' yet.

"_**And when you're toys are broken where they lay, or when your hair begins to gray. It doesn't matter what happens, say whatever you might say, just let come what may. Cause, no matter what I will be there and love you until the end of days…."**_

The woman's voice trailed off gently at the end as she smiled gently down at her thankfully, once again, sleeping son. Eleanora leaned down, brushing lips tenderly against the knuckles of one chubby baby-hand since little Leonard McCoy's face was buried into the teddy bear's fur still.

"One of these days, baby, you're gonna be a doctor just like your daddy and be the one to make people better," she whispered softly, stroking fingers feather light through the infant's hair. The woman had paused, but slowly she continued, "And, on top of making people better, I bet you'll even have at least one person to drive you nuttier then a pecan pie at a fair because, despite wanting to get better, this person won't want to do a dang thing you say without being stubborn."

A small smirk tugging her lips, Eleanora ran one more brush of lips against the back of her baby's hand before she locked the crib's bars back into place, silently exited the room, and headed off back in the direction of her home room to hopefully be able to sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N #2: Okay everyone, that's a wrap for this third little ficlet, and the forth will be done soon! Just so you know, I plan on updating every week!**

**But, if I get at least five comments, I might consider bumping up the posting date of the next chapter a day or to. So… You know… Comment away and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Windsong

**A/N: **God I am so sorry—! I swear that none of you will never have any idea how bad I feel for this next chapter to take over THREE MONTHS to go up! D: There have been a lot of family problems, and personal problems and just life in general. So…I know no excuse is truly a good excuse, but this is my excuse. I hope you all understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek…. If I did, there'd be a lot of yaoi, more embarrassing mothers, and a bunch of other awesome crap. XD OH! Also, if I owned it, I would have convinced the reboot cast to have done a TV series already, and also come up with a TV series already for them to be in. XP

**I also do not own the song. It is African in origin, but I do not know if anyone even owns the rights to it or not. You might recognize it, though—It's from 'Might Joe Young'!  
**

* * *

There was a nudge.

"Mama…."

Then there was another nudge.

"Mama, please wake up…."

Yet again there was a nudge, but a sniffle as well following. The voice also sounded more chocked, as well as less controlled, then before. So, that prompted M'Umbha Uhura to open her eyes to the dimly-lit area of her and her husband's bedroom. Looking around in a slight daze, the woman's eyes would soon focus on that of her thirteen year old daughter…. Mere moments after that focus did the woman's eyes really zero-in upon the younger's tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes.

"Oh, my sweet binti, what's wrong?" (*) Upon questioning this, the mother would open her arms and her daughter, Nyota Uhura, would instantly crawl into the bed and into her mother's embrace.

For a long while, there was no whisper from the young teen, only silence and soft sniffles as she was seemingly trying to calm herself down. Finally, after almost ten minutes of her mother rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back, the other hand carding through her hair, did young Nyota respond.

"I had a nightmare, Mama."

"Oh, sweetheart… what was it about?"

The only response was silence, and M'Umbha was preparing for another long stretch of silence…. At least, until the one cradled within her arms softly whispered, "Of Baba dying, Mama…."(*) That shocked the elder of two Uhura women present, but slowly she would inquire in a quiet tone, "My baby…. What could possibly make you have dreams of your father dying so suddenly?"

"It's the fourth of January, Mama. The Kelvin Incident…. Baba was on the ship, Mama."

"Yes, binti, I know that and you were two at the time. But your father is alive and well... This never gave you bad dreams before, so what has brought them on?"

"Kids at school, they…."

Her daughter trailing off after mentioning kids at school being the cause made the mother's eyes harden at what those brats had possibly done, but soon she prompted her to continue, "What did they do, Nyota?"

"They… t-they said that…. That if B-baba knew what a prissy, annoying, smart-punda, kidogo bitch I'd grow up to be when I was two that he would have stayed on the ship to die with the acting captain just… j-just so he wouldn't have to be stuck with me." (*) With those words forced out, the young girl would have a sob escape her.

Mentally, M'Umbha cursed. Mombasa had been a perfect place for raising Nyota…. Kids there were never cruel. But here in Nairobi cruelty in children seemed to come by the dozen. Why did they have to move at the beginning of this year? If they hadn't, her sweet daughter wouldn't be put through the taunting and bullying she has been. Speaking of her daughter…

"Oh, Nyota…. My beautiful, little Nyota, you know that's not true. Your father, as well as I, we love you very much. You shouldn't let those words get to you."

"I know, but… I-It still hurts, Mama."

_Oh, my sweet, young binti…. _Those words thought, she'd simply hold her daughter closer and murmur sweet-nothings to her in Swahili like she used to when her daughter scraped her knee, or got scared, when she was younger. Soon, the woman was pulled from her thoughts as twos of the most innocent questions in existence was asked, "Mama, can you sing me a lullaby? Can I sleep in bed with you?"

"Oh course, my little star-light. Of course I can."

There would be a few moments of silence, soft humming at first, but then the elder two female's voices would begin to wharf through the room like the scent of the sweetest dessert.

"_**Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na. Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu. Lala, mpaka usiku uisheni. Upepo wa usiku, wimbo wanko na. Wimbo wangu, inaendelea… milele."**_

Looking down, it would be noticed that the thirteen year-old, though slowly growing more drowsy and with eyes barely opened… she was still awake. So, the mother repeated the lyrics, but in the English translation.

"_**Sing a song, and for a moment, you will be visited by the wind. Sing a song, and for a moment, dream sweetly of the wind. Sleep now until the night is dawn—the wind and the night song, they are there. However the song, my child, will go on forever…."**_

A mere hour later from the meeting he had been attending finally over, Alhamisi Uhura would come home with all intents of getting into his bed once stripping down to his undergarments and hug up with his wife. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected his daughter to already be the snuggle partner of the women he wed. Walking closer to the bed in the dark room, he'd raise his eyes at faint tear-trails still upon his little-girl's cheeks. The male would state, but then shrug to himself before moving about the room until he had finally finished the task of stripping himself of his uniform and changing into a pair of sweat pants.

The middle-aged man would ask his lover what had brought their child to tears tomorrow while the young teen was at a friend's house. For tonight Alhamisi simply weaseled into bed next to his girls, gently wrapped his beautiful Nyota and loving M'Umbha into his arms, and drift off to sleep. And in the calm of the night, animals would make their usual sounds and calls as the wind would gently kiss their skins through the cracked-open window.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Again, so sorry for the wait! I swear the next chapter will be up much quickly, a week or two at most and*que drum-roll* its Scotty's and his Mom's turn! :D

**Please, read and review! I really love reviews and readers… and ones who favorite as well. XD**

**A/N #3: **Sometime this week or next I should be publishing the start of a Spirk fanfiction upon my profile, and maybe a couple others, but I'm not sure if I'll have them all done that soon or yet. The story that is for sure going to start this or next week shall be called **"You Are My One and Only." **Be on the look-out, guys and gals! Until the next chapter or story—!*flies off upon rainbow waves*

**Translations:**

binti — Swahili for 'daughter'

Baba — Swahili for 'father/dad/daddy'

punda — Swahili for 'ass'

kidogo — Swahili for 'little'


End file.
